SX11: South Pacifaragua
SX11: South Pacifaragua is the landmark eleventh season of the Survivor X series which was a mash-up of the Nicaragua and South Pacific seasons of Survivor. As this season marked a new decade in the SX series, a theme of history was adopted and will play an important role throughout the season. There are two main twists this season. The first saw an initial division based on season which later turned out to be a misdirection as the tribes were actually divided by how long they have been posting at FGC. The''' Old School''' tribe consisted of players who had been at FGC for several years while the vast majority of the New School tribe either just started posting or have only become an active poster since switching to the new board. For the first time there was no swap or shuffle this season and these tribes were kept this way the entire season (despite a Faux-Swap that resulted in both tribes being temporarily switched up into two new groups to play for immunity and they were swapped back immediately following the challenge where both tribes would go to Tribal Council). The second major twist involved the return of two of the X Series' best partnerships as both would work co-operatively together as one Super Player. These Super Players will play as one throughout the entire game- compete as one entity in the challenges and cast one universal vote together. Returning for this special twist are Ozzy Lusth/retro cord & Its Revolutionary (Winner & 5th Place, SX7: Samoanesia) and Coach Wade/Mincermeat & KristyInChains (Winner & 5th Place, BBX Reloaded 2.0). The most notable events that occured during the competition included the Espada Tribe being decimated and eventually pagonged, the first appearance of Redemption Island and the remaining seven members of the Savaii Tribe comprising the Final Seven players, thus making X history. In the end, it was Brenda Lowe/tyidol23 that was seen as the most well-rounded of the finalists- possessing both superior challenge and a less devious social game, clenching the title in a 5-4 vote against self-proclaimed villain Sash Lenahan/PrinceTy01 and misunderstood underdog Albert Destrade/advancestrat. Castaways Game History Recap Eighteen Americans were separated into two random groups and marooned on an island in the Latin American nation of South Pacifaragua. They were divided into two tribes based on their posting time at FGC: Espada, the Old School and Savaii, the New School. They were then joined by two historic X Series duos, famous for their success in previous X games, as they returned for another shot at victory in a twist known as "Super Players". Winner of BBX Reloaded 2.0 Mincermeat along with ally and 5th place finisher KristyInChains were joined together as Coach Wade who joined Espada while Winner of SX7: Samoanesia retro cord was partnered with ally and 5th place finisher Its Revolutionary as Ozzy Lusth becoming a member of Savaii. Despite having a huge advantage in having fire and fishing gear on the first day thanks to Marty trading the Medallion of Power, the members of Espada were initially arrogant and began the backstabbing immediately. Under the influence of Stacey, the super player became a quick target for their obvious advantage and could not change the majority of the tribe's initial perception of them. After an upset at the first Immunity Challenge where the New Schoolers won Immunity, the members of Espada voted out Coach at the game's first Tribal Council over several inactive players- setting the tone for the rest of the game. Although initially concerned about their position in the game, Ozzy became an intricate part of the Savaii social structure and key to several challenge victories. The New School tribe embraced their Super Player, using his strength to help propel Savaii into becoming one of the most dominant tribes in the history of the game. Espada's downward spiral continued, which fueled Stacey's desire for power even more. She assembled an alliance with the three outsiders of the tribe- Dawn, Papa Bear and Yve- and then convinced the other members to vote out a newly sick Holly instead of violently ill Dan, who was ultimately medically evacuated at Tribal Council leaving Espada down to 7 in the first 6 days. This decision ultimately sealed Stacey's control of the Old School as her alliance of four threw the next challenge to get rid of the outspoken Marty. The six members of Espada were spared another vote when Savaii members Alina and Keith came down with the Inactivity Fever as well and were medically evacuated from the game. On Day 13, a tribal swap occurred as Brenda and Rick were given the opportunity to pick new members. Jane, Papa Bear and Yve joined Savaii while Albert, Ozzy, Sash and Whitney joined Espada. Stacey thought she had the game figured out when she tried making deals with both Ozzy and Sash, but the deals fell through when the swap turned out to be fake. Because the members of the New Espada had own immunity before the swap dissolution occurred, they were granted immunity at their tribe's Tribal Council. Stacey and her alliance systematically voted out Jane while the dynamics of Savaii left Mikayla as the odd player out- but in a shocking twist both ladies were sent to Redemption Island where Jane lost the game's first duel. Meanwhile, Albert managed to decipher the clues and found the Savaii hidden immunity idol. Following the duel, Sash used his influence over Stacey to make a deal for her to throw the next challenge in order to work together at the merge- cementing him as the next puppet master. Stacey sabotaged her tribe to vote out the last player not in her four person alliance, Rick. However, Rick won his duel against Mikayla and he rejoined the game in time for the merge. The tension between Rick and Stacey pitted the former tribe mates against each other, forcing the Savaii Seven to pick a side. Ultimately Sash's promises turned out to be untrue and he along with the rest of Savaii helped Rick dethrone the Queen Bee of Espada as Stacey became the first member of the jury. Stacey's elimination left Dawn, Papa Bear and Yve as the obvious targets as the Savaii Seven and Rick bonded. Rick's chances of progressing looked as if they were improving when he struck up a quick friendship with Albert and Ozzy, who were already close allies due to the swap. However, Brenda became instantly suspicious of Rick, bonding closer to Sash and Sophie and after Papa Bear won the next challenge she convinced the rest of the Savaii to stick together to vote him out. Despite offering several deals, the last three members of Espada failed to break apart the Savaii Seven and- in an SX first- Papa Bear, Dawn, and Yve were systemically pagonged. On Day 34, the Savaii Seven began a live double boot event where Whitney attempted to make a move against Brenda. The betrayal backfired when Brenda won Immunity, Sash was forced to join the rest of the tribe in voting out Whitney. Brenda won the subsequent Immmunity challenge as well, forcing the two alliances inside Savaii to finally reveal themselves. Albert used his idol on himself, and Benry officially jumped sides to Brenda, Sash and Sophie as they split their votes to oust Super Player Ozzy leaving the final five. On Day 37, Albert soon realized he was on the outside looking in and won another Immunity Challenge. Benry attempted to sway Sash into an all-male alliance, however, Sash felt his alligence to Brenda and Sophie was stronger and instead voted him out. The next day, with his back against the wall, Albert won his way to the Final Tribal Council leaving the alliance of three to turn on each other again. Revealing their pact made on day one, Brenda and Sash stuck together and Sophie found herself voted out as the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Albert Destrade/advancestrat fell under major scrutiny as many felt that not only was he extremely annoying but undeserving of his place in the finals due to winning his way to the end and failing to make any major strategic moves despite having the idol. This left final two allies Brenda and Sash to battle it out. Despite voting out the same players, many felt Sash unnecessarily lied to too many people while Brenda strategically used Sash as a shield and won necessary challenges when she was vulnerable. Although it was agreed universally that Sash Lenahan/PrinceTy01 was indeed the Puppet Master of the season, it was Brenda Lowe/tyidol23 who proved to play to more overall well-rounded social, strategic and physical game- edging out her ally to secure the title of Sole Survivor of South Pacifaragua in a vote of 5 to 4. Voting history